Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -\dfrac{3}{5} \times -\dfrac{5}{5} \times -0.5 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{3}{5} = -0.6$ $ -\dfrac{5}{5} = -1$ Now we have: $ -0.6 \times -1 \times -0.5 = {?} $ $ -0.6 \times -1 \times -0.5 = -0.3 $